Ferbs First Love
by PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving
Summary: When Vanessa gets too attached to Ferb, he freaks out and leaves. When a new girl moves in Ferb feels something special about her but she is not intersted. When Ferb talks to Phineas he desides to tell Isabella how he feels FerbxOC and PhineasxIsabella
1. New Girl in Town

New Girl in Town

One day when Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree……

_PPOV_

"So Ferb what do you want to do to today?" I said hoping for an answer

He shrugs, why does he always do that?

"Hey Phineas Whatcha Doin' ?" a familiar voice asked

"Hey Isa- who's that?" I was looking at the girl who was slightly hiding behind Isabella. She was mid-tall , had long dark brown hair, emerald-green eyes. She was kinda cute but not for me. **wink, wink Isabella **

"Oh her," she said while giggling "She is my best friend ever!" slowly the girl walked all the way from behind Isabella.

"Hey my name is Sophie"

_FPOV_

She is so pretty her eyes glistens in the sunlight, her hair slightly blowing in the breeze.

"Well its nice to meet you Sophie, I am Ferb and this is Phineas" I said politely I looked over at Phineas he was shocked but said hi anyway.

"Well its nice to meet you Ferb, Phineas" she smiled and I could swear that her teeth sparkled "so what are you doing?'

"Well-" Phineas began but I didn't hear him

"We are still thinking maybe you could help"

"Uh sure then Isabella could show me around!" She turned to Isabella and whispered "should we tell them'

"Nah lets wait till they know you more" Isabella whispered back

"I have an idea how about you make a video camera that when you record an object or someone do anything' Sophie suggested

"That is a great idea!" said Phineas I stared at him angry about being nice to Sophie , but I think I am over excited.

"Great glad I could help!" she said

"Well I think we ought to get going" Isabella said

"Okay sure" she said

"Oh so soon cant you help us create your idea?" I said hopefully

"Well Isabella's had to show her around town" said Phineas

"Bye" said the girls

"Bye" we said and they walked off. Some how I need to get her attention

_To be continued_

This is my first story so I would love reviews comments or ideas would be great!

I UNFORTUNATLY DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, I DO HOWEVER MADE UP SOPHIE SO YAH. THANKS!!


	2. Need To Talk

_Thanks for some of the reviews!!! In this chapter is mostly about them talking to each other. __NO OFFENCE TO VANESSA IN THIS CH SHE IS ONE OF MY FAV CHARACTERS! _

_I DON'T UNFORTUNEALY DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERRB, I DO HOWEVER MADE UP SOPHIE SO YAH! REVIEW!_

**Need to Talk**

_**IPOV**_

**We were walking back to my house to pick up some money, so we could stop by Slushy Burger on the way.**

"**Lets go back" Sophie said**

"**Why, I though you wanted to see Danville?"**

"**Well you do this everyday and I don't want to ruin the streak" she was serious **

"**Oh its okay" I really wanted to go back but its for her**

"**We are going back and that is final" she said jokingly **

"**Yes ma'am!" we both laughed for a while then started walking back**

_**PPOV**_

**We made a list of what we may need for the project then we herd giggling**

"**We are back!" the said at the same time**

"**So fast I said" I bet they only say the mall and came back, wait no that would be longer**

"**No we thought since it was not your idea that you could use a little help" Sophie had a good point I didn't know were to start**

"**Glad you came back!" Ferb said**

"**Great! So me and Ferb will go to the garage to get the camera and you and Sophie can set up the table for the objects!" After the girls left I looked towards Ferb and he was staring off into the sky "Ferb? Ferb!!!" I yelled.**

"**Huh?" he looked at me with a confused look "what did I miss?"**

"**Oh, Just come on" and I dragged him to the garage "okay what is up with you? Right when they came you have been talking more then you used to, you keep giving me nasty looks, and your staring off into space!" **

"**Nothings wrong" he said with a hint in his voice. I know he was lying.**

"**Your lying! What is going on?" I was getting concerned now**

"**Okay, to tell the truth I-I really like Sophie and I think I went kinda crazy weird jealous sorry" He looked down at his shoes and blushed**

"**What happened with Vanessa?" I was curious**

"**Well-" he said**

_**Flash Back**_

"**oh, Ferb I will love you and marry you when it comes time but can we be together for ever!!" she got over excited and kissed Ferb**

"**uh Vanessa I am not sure we should go this fast?" Ferb said he was very uncomfortable**

"**But I want to go fast you have wanted this for a long time so LOVE ME FERB!" she kissed him again**

"**Uh I have to go help Phineas so Bye!" then Ferb ran away**

_**End of Flash Back**_

"**Oh sad" I said, wow she was more clingy then I though she would be no wonder Johnny broke up with her.**

"**yah" he looked down at his shoes again**

"**But you just met her how do you know it is true?' I said**

"**Well she is really cute! Hey, remember when you first met Isabella that didn't go well for me ether!' he said. He had a good point.**

_**Flash Back**_

**Phineas and Ferb were walking though their schools halls and their new class mate walks up.**

"**Hello I am Isabella I am new here and was wondering if you could help me?" the new girls says**

**Phineas turns around to look at her and accidentally elbows Ferb in the stomach. "Sure I am Phineas and that's Ferb, come with me" he took her hand and before they left Phineas accidentally kicked Ferb really hard in the knee and he fell with books and all.**

_**End of Flash Back**_

" **I told you I am so sorry about that!" I said in protest.**

"**I know but now we are even!" he was right. I grabbed the old video camera and walked out of the garage**

_**While thy did that the girls did this**_

_**IPOV**_

"**Okay, what's first?" Sophie said**

"**Well, what things do you think they could test on with out really damaging anything?" I said**

"**Hmm, a pillow would work maybe a box, plastic cup, and a toy of some sort." wow good thinking.**

**Thanks again for letting us come back and help" I thought it was the right thing to do**

"**Well, if you want to get any where with Phineas you'll need my help and the earlier the better!" she said really confident**

"**You got a good point!' they both laughed "so I see Ferb likes you!" I winked and nudged her**

"**He does? I haven't really noticed," how could she not notice it was really clear**

"**He rarely talks and when he met you he just blabbered on!" I said**

"**Oh, well I'm not interested" she said kind of disappointed**

"**Oh! Get over Frank!" I said referring to her old boy friend in Nevada.**

"**He broke my heart!!" she exclaimed**

"**Yah Yah, I know! He broke up with you on the phone and eh wanted you back you accepted then you caught him cheating on you" I shouted. I don't know why but I have a gut felling that Sophie and Ferb should be together.**

"**And it hurt my feelings!" she yelled**

"**Look, I don't want to fight over you liking Ferb or not" I compromised**

"**Yah, I am sorry" she hugged me**

"**Just think about it, okay?" I stilled hoped**

"**Well if he likes then I have to notice!" she said then we got the table ready**

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Sweet Moments

**Welcome people to my third chapter!! I have seen that people like to have like a co host on a story and today I have my best friend on here to day every one I would like you to meet **Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa**! **

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: ***Elvis Presley voice* Thank you Thank you very much **

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: So how are you liking the story any comments or ideas**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Well darling I think this story is going fabulous simply fabulous this story is making my waiting for Ferb and Sophie to FINALLY get together.

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Thank you, eventually they will.**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: I am so excited for that chapter

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: R U pumped to read the next chapter**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Yeah!! I so am!

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Okay then how about we start!!! **

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Heck yeah! Enjoy my fellow crustaceans!!

_FPOV CHAPTER THREE: SWEET MOMENTS_

We walked out of the garage I was still thinking about our conversation. We really haven't talked about that kind of stuff before.

"Phineas, I am not the guy who has to win the girl's heart" I pointed to Isabella , he has had a crush on her forever.

"I know!" he rolled his eyes and I nudged him.

"It is time you do" I whispered as we walked up to the girls.

"What's next chief?" Isabella said to Phineas. He blushed, he should just tell her all ready!!

"Its time to build it!" he replied Phineas took apart the video camera and made it so it looked like a miniature T.V he added the touch screen. He handed it to me so I could make it work properly. I could barely concentrated, Sophie put here elbows on the table so she was right in front of me watching me work. I had to look up every once a while, I couldn't stand it!

_SPOV_

I could tell he was distracted when I watched him. He'd look up and blush. Isabella saw what was happening and took clueless Phineas inside the house.

"Am I distracting you?" I said acting innocent

"Oh, no not at all" he looked up at me and just stayed that way. He stared at me with his big blue eyes and forest green hair. _Was I liking him back? No snap out of it! But he is so-_

"Ow!!" Ferb screamed. His finger was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I said

"Yah, I just electrocuted myself"

"Come, I'll get some thing for it" I said I walked him into the house and found the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and got it wet. I went over to him and sat him down on a chair. I wrapped the towel around his finger.

"Thank you" he smiled

"No problem" I said and smiled I took off the towel, got a band-aid and some Neosporin. "I'll have to tell Phineas to finish it" I started to walk off after I put the band-aid on .

"No, stay" he said quietly

"It's not that bad" but I sat down anyway. "what's up?" I was getting worried now.

"I just don't want you to go that's it" he said in his cute British voice. I got a little bored so I started tapping my finger to Catch Me. All of a sudden his hand was on top of mine. It surprised me but my body toke over and my fingers intertwined with his. There was a shocked look on his face but then he rubbed fingers against my hand. _Okay so maybe just maybe I am falling for him….._

_What happened with Phineas and Isabella PPOV_

What was going on? Isabella shut the screen door after she dragged me away from Ferb and Sophie.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked

"We needed to leave them along" she replied

"Why"

"Because they needed to be alone"

What? I looked out the window they were staring into each others eyes.

"Do you see now?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"Yah" I sat down on the couch. I had officially lost my brother. She sat next to me and tuned on the T.V. she looked sad "what's wrong Isabella?"

"Nothing" she faked smile then flipped the channel

I put my hand on her back "Come on, Isa" she blushed, I loved that.

"Uhh…..well Phineas this is really hard to say-" I couldn't hold it in any longer it was time to tell her.

"I like you, Isabella" she was shocked, I went on "I don't know if you like me back, but I have liked you from the first time I saw your" she started to cry and just stared at me.

"I like you too, Phineas" she said quietly

"You do?" I asked the she nodded, yes. I was in total shock. When I looked in her deep blue eyes I couldn't pull myself away. When my lips touched hers I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs. It was mesmerizing, it felt like hours. I herd a faint scream, but I ignored it, and the door opened still ignoring everything that happened except our kiss. **okay how in the world did they ignore Ferb scream lolz sorry on with the story, **She broke us apart and scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head against my chest.

"Phineas…………I don't know what to say" Isabella said softly

" I don't either, things are going to be different now: she shifted her head to look at me. Her blue eyes saddened.

"What do you mean different"

"Well, Ferb has a crush on Sophie and we are a couple it's going to be different………in a good way" I brushed her hair away with my fingers and looked her in her eyes. " I…love you" _OOPS CRAP that's not what I wanted to say out loud!_

" I love you too, Phineas" she said then kissed my cheek. I put my hand on her cheek then I kissed her even more passionately then the first. She put her left hand on my chest and her right hand on my shoulder. I put my hands on her back to mover her closer then she broke us a part and hugged me. I herd a cough , I looked up, it was Ferb smiling and Sophie next to him giggling.

" I thought I'd never see that happen" Ferb commented

"ESE dropper!" I said while pointing at him "so have you finished the recorder" Ferb held his finger up it had a band-aid on it and it was completely red with blood.

"He electrocuted himself" Sophie said while blushing

" How did that happen?" he doesn't usually hurt himself he is skilled for what he does. They both blushed then answered at the same time.

"Wire exploded" Ferb said

"His finger got stuck" Sophie also said the both said.

"My finger got stuck then the wire exploded" Ferb said looking at his feet

"His finger got stuck yah then it exploded" Sophie blushed.

"Sure" Isabella said, I laughed

"Come on lets finish were we started" I headed for the door and Isabella grabbed my hand, I glanced at her and smiled then walked out of the door and Ferb and Sophie walked nervously behind us.

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: That's the end of this chapter aww so cute!! n_n**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa**: Yah to bad its over whaaaaa**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Don't fret my pet there will be the next chapter soon enough**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa**: Okay……wait I am not your pet-**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Any way I wanna talk to you guys for a sec for the last chapter with the Vanessa I want to apologize and give my explanation fist in most fanfics they do a sad thing like Vanessa comes up to him and tells him that she is not interested in him and that she was with Johnny or he would see that she was with Johnny and I wanted to be a little silly and humorous but I guess that didn't work with most people so I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings I am just a big anti-Ferb and Vanessa. Please don't let that get in your way of liking this story. If it helps I like Ferb and Gretchen. Well any way I have made it official that it would be awesome if there was no flames!!!!**

Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa**: Yeah be nice the new writer!!!**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: In till the next chapter…**

**Both: BYE!! ****J**


	4. Akward Dinner

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Hey welcome to Chapter Five wow Chapter Five already…**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: *listening to her iPod* S-I-M-P Squirrels in my pants Tell me make you jump like that S-I-M-P Squirrels in my pants that aint got no chickens and got no rats-**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Uhh…Lady…**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: S to the I to the M to the P then maybe you can be moving me step right over and watch me but down SQUIRELS SQUIRRELS**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: LADY-DUMBLEDOOR!!!!!!!!!**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Huh…?**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: We are starting the Chapter……**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Oh….well ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!! *walks away* S-I-M-P Squirrels in my pants**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Hey wait that's what I am suppose to say……. hey wait you can just walk away…….Lady are you listening to me!!**

FPOV

Awkward Dinner- Chapter Five

We finished the V-Move. We made sure it worked with a cup- brilliant success. But we didn't really want to play with it. With so much happening already, today we just wanted to sit under the tree and think.

"See mom! The cup is moving in mid air!" screamed Candace as she came through the gate- same old Candace.

"I don't see any magical cup, Candace," our mother said.

"Oh, I'm just going to go call Jeremy!" she said and walked into the house.

"So how was your day?" Mom said, forgetting just what happened with Candace.

"It was great," said Phineas, and all of us blushed.

"Well that's good! Hey, how about all of you girls stay for dinner?" she smiled. Then she continued, "We're having tacos, chips, salsa, and for desert we're having apple pie."

"I can see Danville some other time." Sophie grinned and glanced at me. But then she saw me looking at her and we both quickly turned our heads back toward Mom.

"Yeah," said Isabella. "We can go call your parents inside."

"Great!" they both said, and then walked to the house with Mom.

Phineas sighed, and then laid his head against the tree.

"Yay!" we heard Candace scream from her room. "Mom, Jeremy is coming for dinner- is that alright?"

"Sure, honey," Mom said, more quiet than Candace.

"This is going to be very weird," smirked Phineas.

"Very," I said in stress. Phineas and Candace are in love but I have just a crush. This is going to be scary.

Then Isabella and Sophie came back out. "Time for dinner!" they said subsequently. Me and Phineas got up and walked to the door.

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand. I grabbed Sophie's hand, and she nervously slipped her hand out.

I looked up at her. She fake smiled and walked inside. Darn, I messed up!

---

"Hello? Ferb honey?" I heard my Mom and Dad's voice suddenly.

"Huh?" I was staring off into space again- daydreaming.

"How many taco's would you like?" my mom said joyfully. She loves making dinner.

"Uh... two." she tossed empty shells on my plate and I grabbed my ingredients and started eating.

Everybody was completely silent.

"Um.. so.... Sophie...." my mom started the awkward conversation. "How long are you staying in Danville?"

"Well that was my surprise," she said. "I'm going to live here in Danville." she said, then gracefully taking a bite of taco.

"Really? So where are you going to live," she said, making more conversation.

"Well that's the problem. We haven't found a house yet."

"Then where are you living?"

"Well, Isabella's letting me stay at her house," she said, then smiled at Isabella.

"Oh, well that's nice of you, Isabella." Geez, my mom was good at this.

"Yeah. She's nice having around, after five years of her gone." she smiled then went on, "The only problem is her animal." Isabella winked at Sophie. She looked confused when Isabella did that.

"You mean Sunny?" said Sophie. "Well she's gone in the morning. What's the matter? She's a platypus. I heard they don't do much."

I started choking on my taco. She has a platypus? Really? Could we be any more alike?

"Ferb, are you okay?" Sophie said.

"Um, well they have a platypus too," Mom piped up.

"Perry," I said, after I swallowed my taco.

Phineas leaned over to me. "Where is Perry? I haven't seen him all day." he whispered.

I pointed to his pet bed. He was sleeping. He was twitching... hm, that's strange.

"Well I thought I didn't see him. Oh well," he whispered.

"Well maybe I should bring her over some time," Sophie giggled.

What? Why was she giggling? Phineas laughed and closed my mouth.

I guess it was wide open. I was so embarrassed. I put my hand over my mouth. Everybody laughed.

I felt really warm, so I took a drink of water. There was another long silence.

"Laurence, how was work?" Mom, the icebreaker, started again.

"IT was very interesting. I found out...." Dad went on with his usual work talk. I was so embarrassed about the platypus thing that I stared at my food in silence.

And suddenly, something hit my foot lightly. I looked down. Sophie's foot was on top of mine. I looked at her and she was staring directly at me.

'Don't be embarrassed,' she mouthed.

'I thought it was cute and funny,' she continued to mouth.

'I didn't think so,' I mouthed back to her.

'Just don't worry about it. I don't like seeing you sad.'

'I'm not anymore.' I rubbed her foot with mine. She blushed.

_PPOV_

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was smiling the whole entire dinner. Her blue eyes so happy, her hair shifting from side to side.

"Your so pretty" it slipped out of my mouth

"Uhh…well thanks Phineas" Isabella said she was bright red and everybody was staring at me. I cupped my hand over my moth and quiet said 'your welcome'.

" Your pretty too, Candace" Jeremy said courageously. Candace blushed brighter red then Isabella

"Your beautiful, Linda dear" Dad said. Mom just blew him a kiss.

" You too, Sophie" Ferb said Sophie gasped and turned pink. Instead of me it was Ferb they were staring at, complete silence wow this happens a lot.

"Who wants pie" Mom was going to the kitchen.

"What?" said Ferb I patted his back, he looked at me clueless.

"They don't know you have feelings for Sophie and plus your talking a lot more than usual" I whispered he nodded in agreement. I looked at Isabella and Sophie who got up and went to help mom. Then Jeremy got up and went into the living room with Candace close behind.

"Wow" I said under my breath

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: What's going to happen with a the pie**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Pie can do anything like bring to people together**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: *face palm* Sure what ever you want to think Lady…**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Hey I am not the only stupid one in this group remember when you called your teacher dad once-**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Don't remind me**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: JUST DID HA!!!!**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: *runs in embarrassment* WHAAA**

**Lady-Dumbledoor-and-FawkesGaGa: Well see you next Chapter…. Come on 1Fan…..How about I call you Kit Kat okay…okay so come down nobody reads your story any way**

**PhineasandFerbs1Fan-notIrving: Whaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! NEITHER DO YOU!!!!!!!**


	5. Spy Sophie

Chapter 5: Spy Sophie SPOV

"Here Isabella, start cutting some slices" Isabella grabbed the knife from Phineas and Ferb's mom. Isecretly stepped out of the kitchen and tiptoed closer to thte living room. I herd talking so I listened.

"Jeremy, do you really think I am beautiful?" Candace said. I twisted my head around so I can see. Candace was sitting on the couch next to Jeremy.

"Of course I do!" Jeremy said then made Candace get closer to him.

"Why did you say it?"

"Well I dint want PHineas to get too embarresed thats why you dad said it too"

"That is sweet of you"

"Well its the least I can do for my girlfriend" Candace blushed " I love you Candace"

"I love you too Jeremy" Jeremy pulled her up for a kiss. I sighed then went back to the kitchen

"Im sorry for embarassing you at dinner Isabella" Phineas said lightly. I sinked behind the edge of the room

"Its okay Phineas, I think it was more embarassing for you then me" she giggled "but it was very sweet of you!" She said then hugged him. He lifted her chin.

"You are though..." and he kissed her. I ran to the bathroom and looked the door. I put the seat down and cried. Why? I thought when I came here it would be just me and her talking about girl stuff and haviing sleepovers all the time. But nevermind her and PHineas are going to be together. Dont get me wrong Im happy for you, I guess Im being a little selfish. Where else could I go? I staggered out of the bathroom making sure nobody saw me I tiptoed through the hallway then headed toward teh dinning room when I herd faint talking

"There has only been one week of summer and now its going to be him and Isabella" Ferb sighed. He felt the same way I did "and...Sophie" he sighed again I tensed up "I know I just met her today...but theres something about her..." I sighed he did like me. How does Isabella notice this! My phone went off it was a text from Frank. I opedned it "Sophie I am really sorry it was a huge mistake Melissa kissed me I couldnt stop her so please take me back we could have a long distance relationship pleas I beg of you" I erased the message then looked up, Ferb was there with a confused look.

"Hehe...sorry" I said sheepish.

"Did you hear anything" he siad his face bright red.

"N-n-no I only heard my cell phone" I lied

"Oh-okay thats good" my phone went off again it was Frank "I love you Melissa good night Ooooh that jerk!

"Whats the matter?" He slipped the phone out of my hand "Who the hell is Frank and why did he say love you Melissa?" Wow, did not expect that!

**Wow I realize that my chapters are really short! Sorry I havent been on school and the fact that I havent been wanting to type has been setting me back I have 2 more chapters written down so I will type those hopefully tonight!**

**Plz No flames**

**COMMENT! 3**


	6. Almost

Chapter 6 Almost FPOV

She told me everything to when she meet Frank to when he txted her. I thought this stuff only happened on TV. She started to cry. OH if I could see Frank in person, that jerk would get a piece of my mind. I opened my arm and craddled her while she criend after a minute or so seh looked up at me with one tear on her cheek I rubbed it off with my thumb. This was my chance I leaned in and she didnt pull back. So close I could feel her breath on my chest. One inch closer.

"Come get your pie!" My mom yelled. Sophie coughed lightly then got up slowly she took a few steps, I couldnt move I was so close and it was so perfect.

"Are you coming" She said then tooke my hand and pulled me up. I stood up slowly she pulled me in the kitchen. Everybody was staring at us ike they knew a secret. Sophie pulled her hand out of mine making the first move. She grabbed a plate then left, ater she left everybody got a peice then left, I was thinking why were things so awkward. I got a peice then walked in the living room were the group had already tooken a seat to watch the movie I sat in the empty spot next to Phineas. We watched the movie Alice in Wonderland when it came to the middle Mom paused the movie and told us the put the dishes away and that Sophie and I should put the extra pies in the down staris refridgerator so we grabbed the pies and headed down. We got to the botton and I flipped on the light.

"Watch out for the loose board you could trip" I was too late she tripped. In a hurry I threw my pie on the washing machine then grabbed her pie and her the pie was on my hand while Sophie was leaning on my chest with my hand on her back. I leaned in about a cm away from her.

"Uh Ferb"

"What?" I whispered

"There is a spider on your arm" she said in a squeak. She jumped out of my hold and watched as I put the pie down then waited till he crawled back into his hole in the wall.

" Afraid of spiders huh?' I teased

"Maybe...a litte" she walked back to me. She put her arms around my neck then leaned in.

"Whtas taking you so long?" I herd Phineas yell.

"Coming" I said then raced up the stairs with Sophie.

PPOV

We all know that Ferb and Sophie wer trying to kiss when we were waiting for pie and durring the break of the movie. We watched the rest of the movie then mom said it was time for them to go. I had an idea Ferb and Sphie walked to Isabella's house I grabbed Isabella's hand then lead her upstairs to my room.

"What are you doing!" She said once we got up there

"I have an idea"

NPOV (Normal)

"Hey were did Phineas and Isabella go?" Sophie asked to Ferb as he waker her across the street and shrugged looking back at the door. They got ot Isabella's house then Ferb turned to talk to her but had nothing to say. Mean while Phineas and Isabella had gotten out the v-move and pointed it at Ferb and Sophie.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Isabella replied. They touched either Ferb or Sophie then dragged them to kiss for a few seconds then they kissed for real after they relized what happend. They plan had worked!

**YAY IT FINALLY HAPPENED! HAHA I remeber loving writing this with how many times they got inturputed XD**

**No flames plz!**

**COMMENT! 3**


End file.
